Bad Casey! Bad Dog!
by Henri Jane
Summary: This year, Jane has: divorced her dead-beat, abusive husband Casey, moved their children back across the country to Boston, enrolled her children in school/daycare, and found out via PTC that her oldest kid's teacher is the LLBFF that hasn't contacted her since they kissed on the stairs after Jane announced her engagement to Casey. Its been ten long years, but Jane's back in town!


**AN:**** This is another Tumblr prompt, and I really love it. I DON'T OWN R&I… ='''( I'll try to keep up with this one, but adding another story onto the long list of fics I'm supposed to be working on is not promising on regular updates, so don't expect any such thing. Well, here we go:**

Jane sighed as she blew her hair away from her face. She was trying to grocery shop before she picked up the kids from school. She had a parent/teacher meeting with Kaida's teacher, and didn't want to stop afterwards. She didn't want to shop now. All she wanted to do was take the kids and run back to Corona de Tucson. Wow, that's a thought. She _wants_ to go back to Arizona, a place she hated the entire ten years she lived there. Jane absentmindedly picked up the drink in front of her and put it into her overflowing cart, before she sighed again and headed to check-out.

Finally headed out to her car half an hour later, Jane tripped in a hole in the parking lot and her cart almost hit the car beside hers. She righted herself with as much dignity as she could muster and mumbled a quick apology. She was putting her groceries in the trunk when she chanced a look up. The person still hadn't moved toward the store, but instead was heading toward her slowly. "Janie?" Jane sighed. "Janie Jones, is that you?"

"Look, Korsak, no one knows I'm home, and its Rizzoli again. Can we just, can we keep this between us? I haven't even called Ma yet. I'll call you later and you can come meet my kids." Korsak blinked at her, and Jane laughed. "I have three, two girls and a boy. Which I'm late to pick up, so keep quiet and await my call, yeah?" Jane patted him on the shoulder and gave him her cart. She climbed into her vehicle and started it up, waiting for her ex-partner to move before backing up and pulling away.

Jane arrived at the daycare with five minutes to spare to pick up Keeran and Kylann. She rushed into the cafeteria and straight to the sign-out table. "I'm so sorry I'm late Mrs. Teagan, I ran into someone I haven't seen in a long time and it caught me off guard."

Mrs. Teagan laughed. "Oh Jane, you're not late and you know it. Most parents don't pick up their children for another half hour at least."

Jane flushed. "I know, but I've always picked up my kids at four-thirty. Always. I was once late picking up Kaida by ten minutes because the baby was fussy and she tried to talk the teacher into calling 911." She laughed. "She almost succeeded too, because I'm always right on time."

Jane was tackled by her youngest, a little girl with dirty blond hair and hazel eyes, and her conversation was cut to a stop. Keeran walked towards his mother a bit slower, looking contrite. Jane swung Kylann up onto her hip and ruffled Keeran's chestnut hair all in one fluid movement. Motherhood looked good on her. Jane chuckled and waved goodbye to Mrs. Teagan as she steered her children out the door and towards the car. Jane learned quickly of Keeran's day while she helped Kylann buckle into her car-seat.

Now that she understood his remorseful look earlier, she shut Kylann's car door and put both of her hands on her son's shoulders, bent down to his height, and caught and held his eyes. "Keeran, baby, I know you hate this place. I know you miss all of your friends and your teachers and everything from back home. But wasn't this was going to be an adventure? We were supposed to stay strong for your sisters and show them how much fun this move was! We were going to take them to the park and make them do all your chores and be the heroes, weren't we?"

Jane cocked her head to the side and held her son's watery gaze until he nodded and gave her a weak smile. Squeezing his shoulders comfortingly, Jane stood up and grinned cheekily at him. "Besides, who else is going to be my late-night ice cream partner if you get in trouble and I have to ground you?" She followed him around to their side of the car, and smacked him sharply on the behind as he clambered into his booster-seat. "And next time you pull a stunt like that, mister, you _will_ be grounded. Do you understand me?" She glared at him in the rear-view mirror as she pulled out of the daycare parking lot and began the fifteen minute drive to Kaida's elementary school.

Listening to Kylann tell her all about her day at the daycare with one ear, Jane thought about how Korsak was going to react to her kids, or rather how her kids were going to react to Korsak-and the rest of her Bostonian people-when they met them. They had moved into the little home the four of them now share just under three months ago. Keeran was still having a bit of an issue, but she knew he was the only one of her children to do so. And, if she was honest with herself, it didn't surprise her a whole lot. Keeran was the brainiac, the Jane of her trio of children, the nerd. It was no wonder he was getting picked on. _At least he isn't the Roly-Poly Rizzoli that I was_, Jane thought with a silent sigh.

Jane pulled into the Boston Central Catholic Primary School, finding a parking spot easily enough. She took a deep breath and squared her shoulders. Jane got out of her car, helped her son out of his seat, and the two of them gathered all of Kylann's energetic self out of the car. The three headed into the main lobby of the old Catholic cathedral turned school, waiting as a nun approached them and asked them their purpose. Jane shuddered but nodded to herself as Janie Jones, a cousin to Jane's deadbeat ex-husband Casey, walked up. "How may I help y… Jane?"

Jane nodded, then leaned forward a little. "Janie Jones, is that you?"

"Actually, its Sister Janie now." The girl smiled. "I heard you became Jane Jones, but Casey never told me that you w…"

"Janie, Casey didn't come with me." She looked down at her children, Keeran hugging Kylann to him in that way that only older siblings can. "Look, I'll come talk to you later. My daughter, Kaida, is in the fourth grade here. I'm supposed to be meeting her teacher here about something soon. She says that the teacher goes by Ms. Mo..?" Jane looked at her high school friend questioningly, but the woman looked down immediately.

"I'll take your younger two with me, and show you the room, yeah?" And turned promptly away, heading down the hallway she had appeared from. Jane shrugged and followed, but her long-suppressed detective skills tried to tell her something was amiss.

**AN(2):**** It's short, I know, but I just had to end it here. ;3 Review for dear ole Henri? =* Thanks for reading My Dears!**


End file.
